Worth The Fight
by mememes
Summary: Jax Novoa is officially done. He has given up on Emma. But, with the advice and comfort of someone he had never expected, ultimately changed his view of the situation, but not his decision. How will Emma cope without her rebellious wizard, whom she's still in love with? Set a few months after Emma vs. Emma. Jemma, Jandi friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Worth The Fight**

**Hello! First EWW fic, be nice. I honestly don't know what I'm doing, I just feel so heartbroken for reasons I can't explain.**

**Oh wait, I know.**

**WHEN EMMA FRICKIN' SAID THE THREE WORDS TO DANIEL WTF?.!?/7/&amp;)9~€£_¥kNehjKo?**

**...but yeah. Enjoy?**

Jax's fist had met his locker for about the fifth time. He has officially accepted the fact he didn't win...and he couldn't cope.

Last night he'd done a mixture of things; he cried, pulled some hair out, and compensated whether he really wanted to do this.

Daniel had won, and he'd accepted that.

He was done.

Done.

He let a strangled cry out. Why did everything have to be so damn frustrating?! He slid down on his back, knees dragged up to his face. Odd noises erupted from his mouth.

Eventually, footfalls approached. "Hey." A soft voice sounded from the right.

Jax looked up to find the person he'd least expected to see.

Andi, the girl who had proclaimed her hatred for him was standing here, looking at him with pity?! To say Jax was shellshocked would be an understatement.

"Andi?" The boy's attractive face was contorted with confusion. "Here to taunt me?"

She scoffed. "For once, no." She sat down. "I heard you cry-"

"I was _not_ crying." He snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Silence ensued with none of them saying a word.

"Why are you here then?" Jax inquired. "I'm sorry I cut you off earlier."

Andi's eyes widened. "Jax Novoa saying sorry? I never thought I'd see the day."

That little tease. "I'm actually trying to be civil for once." He said.

"Fine. Why I'm here is, I heard you were upset. So I came to see why and..._maybepossiblydoubtfullycomfortyou_."

For once, Jax didn't feel like displaying his sarcastic banter. It seemed Andi comforting him was a once in a lifetime opportunity. So what he did next, surprised them both.

"Thanks." He said. A genuine smile was resting on his features. "I appreciate it."

"Yeah, you'll owe me later." Andi replied, causing a laugh from both of them.

"Jax," she scooted over to face him. "Tell me why you're...like this."

He sighed, shifting to look at her. "I-I can't do this anymore." Tears were welling up in his eyes. This is harder to admit than he had thought...

"Can't do what?" She asked gently.

"Whatever it is Emma and I have! Er, what we _had_." Andi was astounded. The boy she had never thought of as soft, was falling apart right in front of her. "One second I think she's finally falling for me, and the next she's clinging onto Daniel."

"That's-" she paused, trying to find the right word. "tough."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Tell me about it."

"You've never struck me as a guy who takes stuff passively. You're Jax Novoa!" He looked her in the eyes. "You'll be back to win Emma from Daniel by tomorrow." She confidentially replied.

He shook his head. "It's not worth the fight and the heartbreak anymore."

"If it helps, I'm starting to ship Jemma." Andi added.

Jax bore into her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yeah! Ever since Demma came back, they've been glued together and Em hardly hangs out with me. I mean, back when you were dating her, I didn't really like you but at least you let her breathe!" She exclaimed. "Plus, Daniel-ness is rubbing off on her. She rides on the backbars of his precious bike and they're constantly kissing each other's cheeks." Andi shivered with disgust.

"Well, Mr. Cheek Kisser ended up with the girl, now didn't he?"

"I urm-"

"Exactly." Jax finished. He stared off into the distance with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I-I hoped I helped...at least in the slightest." Andi whispered, giving Jax an awkward pat on the shoulder. "But just remember, I'm still rooting for you."

Jax smiled. "Thanks Andi."

She smiled too. "You're welcome." She got up and walked away, but not without stealing one last glance at the_ (hopefully)_ less-broken boy. Maybe Jax wasn't as bad as everyone thinks he is.

**I've been waiting for awhile to write an EWW fanfic, but I never came up with an idea I liked enough. But I did, eventually, and I'm pretty satisfied I guess.**

**Andi and Jax are actually a lot alike but I think they deny it only because the seemingly can't stand each other. But I feel their friendship would be awesome if they were just nice to one another. And yeah, both Jax and Andi are slightly OC but I hoped I've tapped enough of their personalities in there. At the same time though, I don't think this is too original character. I personally see Jax as a bit of a softie and maybe this is actually how he might handle a situation like this. And Andi, wasn't too affectionate, or too great at giving advice, but she helped, and she was there for him.**

**But yeah, see you next time.**


	2. What's going on with him?

**Worth The Fight**

**Hyelloh! ****So, when I first started out, I would reply to every single review I've got. I've stopped, simply because I thought it took away from the actual story itself. But now, and forever (hopefully) I shall reply to each review I receive! But also, can you believe I wrote the first chapter in third person? Scandalous. Simply because my **_**very **_**weak point is that pesky third person…**

**This is the first real-ish chapter to this story! Yay, fire the confetti! *pop* Anyways, the real reasons behind my lack of updating was because of work ethic. Mine is horrible, but I'm working (hah) on it! And also work overload. School is horrible!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own and do not claim to own Every Witch Way. It belongs to people that is not myself. I simply own the idea of this story plot.**

****EVEN **_**MORE**_ **IMPORTANT NOTE**:**

**An amazing writer, ghostgirl19, has allowed me to use her theory from her oneshot "If Only". Everything she writes is great and that is no exception. So go do her a favor and check it out, and drop a review! Write how ingenious she truly is. Link to one shot in bio!**

During the next period, the teacher droned on about the importance of annotating.

Yay...fun. For the slightest distraction, Jax swirled a pen around his fingers, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring.

"Do you have an extra pencil I can borrow?" A sweet voice asked, from his right.

He didn't even have to look up. It was Emma. Wordlessly, he plopped a wooden stick onto her glitter-clad notebook.

Confused as to why Jax didn't make a wise crack-or even look at her- Emma responded with a small 'thanks' and shook it off; figuring he was just having a bad day. She picked the pencil up and began to take notes on the topic Mr. Walsh was ranting about.

Fifteen minutes later, and Emma's head hadn't quit on trying to decode the great mystery that is Jax Novoa. Was it something she did wrong when asking for a pencil? What if it was his last one? Or his favorite? So she tried to strike conversation again.

"Did the rain wake you up last night? Because it woke me up!" She said with a giggle.

Jax looked up and shot her a quick smile, going back to inspecting his blank sheet of paper. This class was absolute torture. Being so close to the girl he was still in love with and not close enough.

_I don't have all day_

_This class is so boring_

_Do as I say_

_And send time soaring!_

Jax quickly shot at the clock and instantly the bell sounded. He gathered up his stuff and was the first one out of the room.

In his shadow he left a very appalled Emma. She didn't know why, but she left English that Tuesday with an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

Walking out of the classroom Emma bumped into Daniel. "Hey Em," He said, an all-too bright smile plastered onto his features. "How was class?"

She immediately thinks about how weird Jax was being and how her stomach still feels heavy. "Great!" She smiles. "We learned about the importance of annotating and how the reader's interpretation of the chapter was important in means of understanding."

"That sounds really boring."

"It was," Emma admits. "And annotating is tedious and totally useless. So today's English lesson was more useless than normal."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Wish me luck."

"Wait, Daniel."

Her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah Em?"

"Are you coming to my house for movie night tonight?"

Daniel scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I have to babysit the T3."

The look on his girlfriend's face was almost enough to make him blurt the truth. "Stupid last minute date nights for my mom and dad." He explained lamely, scratching at his head again. Did the bugs come back? "Sorry."

A ghost of a fake smile brushed on her lips as she said, "No, it's fine. I understand."

"Thanks. You're the best." He pecked her cheek.

Staring at his retreating form, she realized that's the second time she was disappointed by a guy within seven minutes. She turned and briskly walked against the diminishing time she had to get to Science.

"Ah, Ms. Alonso!" Mrs. Jones smiled as the bell rang. "Late again."

Emma subtlely rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry." She wasn't the slightest bit sorry. Maybe she was sorry Mrs. Jones was still employed here.

Mrs. Jones didn't buy her lie. "I'd send you to the principal, but your dad would only send you back." She clicked away to the front of the room in those stupid sensible shoes.

Emma took a seat in the way back, trying to be as far away from her teacher as possible.

This did not go unnoticed by the hag, as she patted the empty seat in the front with a leering smile.

This was going to be fun.

Emma took her time in shuffling up to the front, dragging her feet and allowing the sound to echo throughout the classroom.

"Today, Alonso."

She dropped her books on the desk and sat in the chair, waiting for more commands.

"Now pay attention, this could be on your test Thursday."

The witch rolled her eyes and stared at the board, copying her homework with a pointed sour look. Her teacher either didn't care or was too consumed on her take on Newton's Laws. Emma, personally didn't see what made it so important. She's never really paid much attention to the laws before and she's made it through life just fine.

Oh, this is going to be a long class...

…

…

**...yay for short filler chapters that take the author months to write! woohoo**

**Really sorry for my absence, I'll try to make up for it. And sorry for the less-than-up-to-par chapter. :)**

**Daddy Directioner-** Thanks! I'm glad I found a new someone that likes the idea of their close friendship. On the wiki, they're listed as frenemies. And I'm like, "Why you gotta do me like that?"

**Aipom4-** I hope I do too...

**keyondraswag-** I did.

**MustacheManiac-** Thanks for finding my intro funny! But I really did feel sick when Emma said that to Daniel...and then not have it said back. I'm sure Daniel deeply cared/cares for Emma, but I understand he wasn't really ready to say it back. But dude, she was being sucked into a magical hole with a high chance of never returning. Grow something. And also, I was annoyed with her for saying it so soon. You're fifteen, and you've had an on-off relationship going on for how long? Then she chooses Jax in the next season finale. Talk about love.

**HOAMixerFan-** Thank you. You watch HOA? I never have, honestly, but it looked good!

**ghostgirl19-** *giggles* Tanks! Don't worry though, they'll be tons of build up to the point you'll be begging me to make them kiss. Or maybe my fangirl imagination will run off and make it a slightly shorter story :)

**Guest-** And another for the Jandi positive relationship! Glad you're excited!

**Guest-** Sorry, you'll be waiting for quite some time then. ;)

**3- **Thanks! Another one for the Jandi positive relationship! And I'm super glad the summary was understandable. It was hard to get it under a certain amount of characters. But I'm glad there was a limit otherwise I'd be rambling with trying to explain everything. And here's your update!

**Guest- **This was a little hard to understand, but hey! That's cool! You go and ship Dandi if you like. Glad you're _mostly_ Jemma.

**Anonymous Girl- **I like your name. It makes you sound mysterious. And thanks for your love! It's good knowing I've got lots of support you helped to contribute to!

**Kehaulani-** Thanks! And haha, I love Jemma.

**Lauren-** I will most certainly try!

**Guest- **I'll try. Glad you liked it!

**Guest- **I ship Jemma, mostly. I don't ship Emma with anyone else, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't harbor feels for Jandi.

**JaxIsHotAndMineILoveHim-** Seems like you'll have to battle someone I know for Jax then! Yeah, man, I'll try.

**snowy. mkc-** I'm glad I've got your stamp of approval...just slightly curious as to what you mean though...

**-ProfessionalInterneter**


End file.
